Talk:Street Crimes
has unassigned cases been confirmed.. it would be cool to have 23 main cases and then 10 unassigned cases... and then badge collectables and dlc like a slip of the tounge becasue i preorder from gamestop.... is there really going to be unassigned cases can u give me proff They have been confirmed, they'll be different types similar to Red Dead Redemption. Tom Talk 21:02, March 9, 2011 (UTC) Also all pre-order bonueses will be available to download after the game's release. Tom Talk 21:10, March 9, 2011 (UTC) # of Unassigned Cases http://www.hulu.com/watch/241420/ign-la-noire-man-about-town-video-feature - according to IGN's preview, there will be 40 all together. Sorry to bother, just trying to contribute. - Coraliza 20:51, May 15, 2011 (UTC) All the Cases From the R* Social Club, I also but them in alphabetical order. Hope this helps. :D Alternate Street Crime Endings I have played L.A. Noire for a while. Because of that, I have learned the endings to a few street crimes. Here they are: Boxing Clever- #Basic ending: Chase Nat into the construction site, beat him in the fistfight, and arrest him. #This is kind of hard. Go up to the top floor of the construction site and fight Spencer. Perform a grapple close to the gap in order for him to fall off. Too close to the gap, and you'll perform the wrong grapple. To far, and he won't fall off. Cosmic Rays- #Basic ending: Chase the suspect through the streets and across the rooftops. He should jump off the building as you approach. #Chase the suspect across the parking lot. You should be able to catch up when he stops two cars at the intersection. Run behind the stopped car closest to you to get closer to him. If you're close enough, you should be able to tackle him #Instead of running behind it, run in front of the chicken resturant and right at the intersection and then turn right into the parking lot. Win the fistfight with the suspect. Running Battle- #Basic ending: Chase the suspect across the rooftops and kill him with your gun. #Run to the entrance of the alley and fire a shot that hits his back. He'll slow down. As soon as he's hit, get back to running. As soon as you reach the top of the drainpipe, aim. Keep the sight on him as he climbs the ladder, and you should be able to fire a warning shot. Misunderstanding- #Basic ending: Follow the suspect to the parking garage and kill him with your gun. After getting past the garbage truck, aim at the suspect and fire a shot that hits his back. Keep the shot on him as he slows down and you should fire a warning shot. If you have the game, try all the different endings in the Streets of L.A. and let me know how it worked out. And Tom, thanks for your comment on my "Criminals Arrested" idea. One item deleted The following item was under "Notes" but makes no sense, so I deleted it: *It looks like the Street Crime criminal can be arrested if Phelps and his partner watch the coroner put the body in hearse at the end. Can anyone make sense of this? 04:48, January 29, 2012 (UTC) It's saying that if the cutscene after the Street Crime is of Phelps and his partner watching the Coroner load a body into his car, then the mission can instead end with you aressting the criminal. Whereas if it's something else, say, Phelps talking on his radio, then you had to kill them. That said, that statement is totally false. I've seen the "carting away the body" cutscene on loads of missions where there's no way you could possibly arrest the criminals. So the deletion still makes sense, to me. 07:06, January 29, 2012 (UTC) I don't understand how can you arrest suspects I always end up shooting them; even when in the leg...how do you arrest criminals instead of them dying all the time? XVMx FroBoy 06:22, March 27, 2012 (UTC)